the forest
by ghost reeper
Summary: hey guys its ghostreaper and this story is about how i'm a warrior please leave a message
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys its Ghostreeper i know you don't know me but i'm from the FSM and i'm 13 years okay enough about my personal life any way i got a new story and i hope you like it and please leave a message after reading chapter 1 and there's still more to come.**

 **Chapter 1**

...

It was a sunny day in the forest I got up and looked outside of my cave and saw Darktail who is my mentor . he walk towards me and gave me a furious look "get up its time for training." shouted Darktail.

I got up and apologized "get to the training ground now!" Darktail shouted i got up and i ran as fast as i could i got there and saw all the wolfs were there i looked on my left and saw my sister Featherpaw she ran to me and asked "why are you late?" "why? did i miss something?" i asked in a worried tone "no not a thing"replied Featherpaw.

I looked at some of the cats who were training and practicing their stances.i tried to look for Furtail so he could help me practice some of my moves and striking. looked at Featherpaw ans she was sitting there and watching the other cats train. i walked over and asked her "are you alright?" "i'm fine replied Featherpaw I gave her a glance and I realized that she was unhappy I felt a very angry wolf inside of me trying to break free and attack who ever did this to my sister. she looked at me and asked "how do you hide in the shadows with you 're black fur?"

"don't you have black fur?" i asked

"yes but its like you're a shadowclan warrior." said Featherpaw

"the secret is to stay quite and hide in the shadows." I whispered

I sat down with her with my tailed curled next to my paw and I thought of our parents who died in a forest fire. every time I try to remember my mom I only see Feathertail.

then after a short moment I saw Furtail on the lookout tree I got up and climbed the tree with Furtail and sat with him."do you smell that?"asked Furtail i opened my jaws and breathed in the air."it smells like windclan" I pointed out "common lets go check it out" said Furtail. Furtail and I jumped down and followed the sent. Furtail stopped and opened his jaws and breathed in the air he stopped and looked around for a moment he looked at me and gave me a nervous look.i opened my jaws and breathed in the air and all I smelled was the wind and prey.

"why do you look nervous?" I asked

"can you smell that?" Furtail asked

"no all i smell is prey" I pointed out

"not the prey you big stupid fur ball I'm talking about the wind clan scent it's gone" Furtail shouted

Furtail looked around and ran towards a tree and stared down at me and called down "quickly get on"

"why?" I asked

"quickly!" shouted Furtail

I ran towards the tree and clawed my self up. "what is it?" i asked

"look over there"Furtail said

I looked around and saw nothing i was a bit scared and I don't know why the wind clan would come to our territory. did they steal prey? or did they crossed our borders by accident?

I looked at where he was staring at and saw a wind clan warrior."Furtail look a wind clan warrior" but he didn't reply or worry at all

"Furtail did you hear what i said?" I asked

"yes I did" replied Furtail in a very sad tone

"are you alright?" I asked

"I'm fine" replied Furtail

"I'm gonna go and take him out" I said

"no" Furtail said

"why not?" I asked

"cause the cat isn't a he it's she" replied Furtail

Furtail was very sad and he looked very ill. he looked at me and told me to wait for at him as he talked to the wind clan warrior. after moments later the she-cat warrior said goodbye to Furtail and left.I jumped down and asked " what was all that about?"Furtail came to me and said "when we get back don't ever mention what happen do you understand?" I looked at him confused but I agreed anyways. when we got back Furtail looked sad.I got back to my cave and sat there wondering who the she-cat warrior was. was she an old friend of Furtail or was she just looking for something.

I sat there nearly till sun down then I remembered about the warrior code the other cats can't come and see cats from other clans while I was still thinking what was the conversation about I got hungry and decided to go hunt. i got and walked out of my cave and saw Feathertail with a fresh kill.I looked at here fresh kill and asked "where did you get that fresh kill?"

"near the river it was drinking from it so I attacked it." Feathertail replied

walked through the forest and went where Fathertail got her fresh kill when I looked over my shoulder I saw a rabbit. jumped to next to the river where there was tall grass and crouched down and pounced on it but i missed I chased it through the woods till I smelled shadow clan and just when I smelled. I stopped and ran away scared when I got home I was scared.

I was stilling sitting down till Furtail came to me and said "come quickly we need to go"


	2. Chapter 2

**My god I'am really went through hell trying to post this damn story and I thought this was gonna be the end of the story so just when I was gonna give up on the story someone messaged me. and told me how she loved warriors so when I got the message I decided to not to give up on this story. this is for my best dudes or dudette and viewers I wrote this story for ya'all! oh and while I was writing this story I forgot my characters name and I hit my head on the desk and almost had second thoughts wait I had first thoughts? any way let's get back to the story. oh I almost forgot my new phrase hope you like it stay awesome,look cool,and never give up. ghost reeper out.!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Furtail and I ran through the forest"where is he taking me?" I wondered. I looked at Furtail and stopped running Furtail looked at me in a very furious look in his eyes.

"why did you stop?" Furtail asked in a furious tone

"I'm tired we've been running for hours" I said while trying to catch my breathe

at first I was scared and confused why he was mad then after a while I smelled the blood clan the most dangerous clan in the forest I jumped to the nearest tree and climbed it. I looked down and realized that Furtail was gone.I tried to look for Furtail but instead of seeing Furtail I saw Featherclaw a young she-cat warrior. she opened her jaws to smell the air.

she looked up and nearly saw me I almost jumped but she told her warriors "search the area I smell thunder looked around and sniffed where Furtail was hiding.

I jumped and clawed the looked at me and bit my leg I jumped and looked at my bleeding leg she hit me one more time and missed I bit her but she clawed me.

one of the cats jumped and bit my head and nearly bit it off.

I struggled and couldn't get free so I looked at Furtail and was laying down on the ground motionless he looked dead. I walk a few steps back then I heard a voice saying "don't give up"

one of the cat jumped and pinned me I looked at Furtail and shouted out to him but he didn't do anything...(passed out)

(three weeks later)

I woke up and found my self in my cave I looked around and saw Feathertail sitting with her tail curled up.

"Featherpaw is that you?" I asked

"yes,but don't talk too much" she demanded

"what happen?" I asked

"we found you in the and Furtail" she said

"where's Furtail?" I asked

"he,he" she cried

"whats the matter?"I asked

"Furtail is dead." she said

I looked at her I thought she was joking but when I looked in her eyes she was serious.I tried to get up but I was weak and couldn't get up. Feathertail looked at me and pinned me down.

"don't get up." she scolded

"I need to go and see for myself." I yelled

me and Feathertail cried for hours and I couldn't believe Furtail was dead he was my best friend,more like a brother to days have passed and I was still injured and Feathertail kept stuffing me with fresh kills.I couldn't take any more I tried to tell her to stop but she kept stuffing me with rabbits and frogs but I hate frogs.

Feathertail came back with frogs,rabbits,and snakes.I was very stuffed and couldn't take any more she came looked at me and hit the rabbit towards me with her nose/

"eat up." she demanded

"ughh I'm full I can't take it any more please I just can't."

"eat up so you can get you're strength back." she scolded

"strength back are you serious?!" I yelled

"yes" she said in a calm voice

"listen I appreciate that you're trying to *burb* take care of me but please don't force me" I said nicely

"fine I'll stop" she said

"thanks" I said

I tried to get up but my scars almost opened"aghhghggh" I yelled

"are you alright?" Feathertail asked

"yea I just...never mind."

(two weeks later)

I got up for the first time in weeks I got up and carefully walked out of my cave I finally got the smell of the air.I thought of seeing Furtail but I couldn't think of any thing else I carefully to where he was buried.

I walked till I found was in between two trees I looked at it and cried for Blacktail came and sat with me. he looked sad also and he stared at me for awhile.

"I knew you Furtail were close but not this close." Blacktail said

"this is all my fault if I just..." I cried

"this is not you're fault all warriors die." Darktail meowed deeply

I got up and walked to my cave and sat there I thought of me and Furtail in the nursery we were only kits I always considered him as a brother and best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god I'm freaking out after how many months I finally have a fan but I'm still trying to make more by making my story so please don't hate my story if its too dramatic. I know chapter 2 is a little dramatic okay fine its really dramatic but hey it's life any ways I freaked when I saw someone like my story so hey dude and princess this is chapter 3 please sit back relax and enjoy the most dramatic story ever ghostreeper out! stay awesome,stay cool,never give up.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **it's been a long time**

It's been three month since Furtail's death I have been trying to get better but every time I try it gets worst and most of my scars opens up the the medicine cats prefer I wait for two more weeks but I can't wait two more weeks. Feathertail enjoys seeing me all stuffed and full but some times I feel like I'm gonna explode.

she always laugh when she see's me so stuffed and sometimes looking funny.

(two weeks later)

I woke up and Blacktail was sitting staring at me and looking at me as if he expects me to get up and train.

"get up training stars in an hour" Blacktail got up and walked away.

I looked at Feathertail and she looked serious I got and finally my scars are not opening up on me I walked out and started to the training ground I walked towards the log besides Blacktail.

"how are you feeling?" Blacktail asked

"I'm doing well and better."

"that's good you'll need you're strength"

"for what?"

"you'll see."

Blacktail stood up and called-"apprentices gather up." all the young apprentices gathered and all of them seemed confused why I was there and injured. I looked around the corner and saw Feathertail. Blacktail looked at the apprentices and noded all of the apprentices scattered.

"where are they going?" I asked

"hunting." Blacktail replied

"so why did you tell me to save my strength?"

"since you can't be patient enough I'll tell you we are also going hunting"

I was confused why he was making me hunt when I still felt injured and dizzy I looked at Blacktail for a moment then looked around.-"come on lets go" we both jumped down from the rock and walked towards the forest. as we were walking every time I take a step flash backs hit my head when Furtail died in front of me. Blacktail looked at me and asked.- "what happen to you and Furtail?"

"well we were...I don't know"

"what do you mean?"

"well I was just sitting in my cave then he came and called me to go with h..."

we were interrupted by a big twig cracking we looked then the blood clan came out of no where...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back sorry for the short chapter I promise to make it even longer. huh it's really hard to be a 13 year old writer I know you're wondering why well ever since I started writing story's well it seems like people hate em... any way lets get back to our story where we left out.**

 **Chapter 4**

"oh its you again" said the blood clan warrior the other two started surrounding us I looked over at Shadowclaw he was getting ready to strike but just when the blood clan warrior was gonna strike I heard a voice saying "stop do not attack they are weak and helpless" the deep voice said I looked around and saw nothing all three cats took a step back and obeyed.

"you that black warrior your thunder clan aren't you?" said the deep voice

"which one we are both black furred you big stupid furball." shouted Shadowclaw

"him the young warrior" the voice replied

I was terrified but when I saw him walk out of the shadow I calmed down a bit and got in my stance but Shadowclaw looked terrified. He was shaking after he pulled himself together and went in stance.

" you are about to cross our territory" said the cat

but when he came out he had black fur and with a scar on his face. I speechless and dont know what to say he looked at us in a furious look he gave me a look and looked at Shadowclaw and scooted next to him.

"you look injured young warrior are you alright?" the cat asked

"he is injured and we were just training and we were just leaving" said Shadowclaw

"so soon but you just got here." said one of the bloodclan cat said

"we are now leaving." said Shadowclaw

we walked out of there in one piece and I was very confused why they let us go just like that I looked over at Shadowclaw as we were walking back to the training ground I did not wanna ask any questions. as we were walking we saw all apprentices were coming back from hunting and training some came back with fresh kills some came back with nothing.

"common lets go see the apprentices and see what they caught." said Shadowclaw

"hey Shadowclaw who was that?" I asked in a nervous tone

he looked at me and said "that was Bloodclaw the most dangerous and cold blooded he kills any warrior who cross the border. but that doesn't matter now common lets go." we both walked to the training ground and he said "hey what ever you do don't mention any of this and dont tell a soul?" I shook my head and kept walking towards the training ground. I looked and I saw Feathertail she had a fresh kill in her mouth and she was sitting down with her tail all curled up. I walked towards her and sat down next to her and she looked at me in a curious look as if she knew what happen.

"are you okay your reacting strange." she asked

"I'm..fine I'm just tired from all the hunting"

she looked at me and ignored after training I went back to my cave and laid there I was still confused though why did they let us go just like that? I laid there confused till I heard some one out side I got up and looked out side and saw Shadowclaw sneaking to the forest I got up and followed him to the walked for hours till we reached a rock I ran for the tree and climed I looked down and saw Shadowclaw. He was just sitting there as if there were someone coming He looked up and sniffed the air. He looked at the tree I was on but it seemed like he didn't see me then I heard the booshes shaking then there was the cat the bloodclan cat that I met earlier He seemed furius.

"You have arrived" Shadowclaw said

"yes I have and where is the young warrior?" He asked

"He...didnt ..He was buisy"Shadowclaw said

" what!"He shouted loudly

"I said bring the warrior with you" He said

"I'm sorry" Shadowclaw said

as they were talking I was sitting on the tree shocked why he wanted me there. looked at Shadowclaw and he was leaving but I didn't hear the last part I looked at the bloodclan cat walking when I jumped down a claw hit my head I looked up and saw pitch black.


End file.
